You're In My Heart Forever
by Trisana1
Summary: Ron disapeared, Hermione is upset...read to find out more...Finally Finished!!!!!
1. Five Long Years

You're In My Heart Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that. I might kidnap him when nobody's looking though! (I'm just kidding *looks around slightly paranoid, hoping nobody heard*)

A/N: This is a Hermione and Ron story. It's been five years since she's seen Ron. He's disappeared without a trace. Leaving only a goodbye note. Will she ever see him again?

Dear Hermione, 

      I'm sorry I have to leave this way but there is no other way. I need to go somewhere away from everything that's happening. Please don't blame yourself, this has nothing to do with you. I don't know what else to do. I'll be back, I promise, I just don't know when.

                                                   Love,

                                                              Ron

            Hermione read the note over and over again. Had it really been five years since he left? 

            The note had been read so many times over these past years that it looked like it was going to fall apart, the creases were so worn out. 

            "Why Ron?, why did you leave?" Hermione thought to herself.

            "You didn't even say goodbye!" She yelled through silent sobs. "you just left this stupid note!" 

            The only other person who received a note was Harry. It simply told him that he was leaving for a while and to take care of Hermione. 

            No one could believe this, Ron was just pulling their leg. So they waited for him to come home. He never did. A few weeks passed, then a few months, which turned into five years. Five long lonely years.

            Taking one last look at the note, Hermione folded it on the same crease lines that had been there for years and put the note back in the top drawer of her nightstand, beside her bed, where it had stayed for the past five years. 

A/N: Sooo…..What do you think? If you like it and want more tell me. All you have to do is press that little purple button down there. If you don't like it, tell me why. Constructive criticism is a useful tool. 

                                        Thanks, 

                                                         *Trisana*


	2. Ron's Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me or you'll get nothing. So Ha!

A/N: I'd like to thank all of the great people who reviewed my story. I'm just to happy *wipes tear from eye* Anyways on with the show…

You're In My Heart Forever 

Chapter 2

            "Hermione, I'm home! Where are you?" Asked Hermione's new Fiancé Hayden.

            Hayden was tall, about six feet, with short curly blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean and Freckles spilling over his nose. So except for his hair he was just like Ron.

"I'm in the bedroom" came a very familiar voice from down the hall.

            Hermione was sitting on her bed looking at a photo of Ron. It was from their years at Hogwarts. He was sitting at a table with Harry playing Wizard's Chess. Typical. "_But now everything is different_". She thought to herself,  _"Ron's gone without an explanation and I'm left here. And things were just starting to go good between us. Or so I thought."_

            She quickly put the photo away as Hayden walked into the bedroom. He took a seat beside her on the bed and kissed her hello. 

            "What was that you just put away?" he asked.

            "On nothing, just reminiscing about the days at school."

            "If you say so," Hayden said giving her a side ways glance. He could already imagine it was something from that guy who left her five years ago.

            "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her.

            "Yes, I'm fine, maybe you could make me a cup of tea though?" She asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

            "You know I can't say no to those eyes" He said. "They steal my heart away." 

            As Hayden walks into the kitchen, Hermione steals one last look at the photo before putting it away, right beside the goodbye letter from Ron. 

~*~

            _"I can't believe it's been five long years since I've been home" _Ron thought to himself. _"It seems like an eternity since I've seen Hermione's face." "I wonder if she'll ever forgive me for leaving." "I should of just explained everything to her before I left, but I couldn't and now she's probably married with kids and I'll never have a chance with her." _All these thoughts were whizzing around uncontrollably in Ron's head and to make matters worse he'd been listening to a baby scream for the past hour. 

            _"Why did I choose to ride in coach?" "Why?, First class will be much quieter, but noooo, I have to suffer through this four hour flight in an uncomfortable seat just to save some money." Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

            The only thought that was keeping Ron from throwing that kid out a window was that he would be seeing his family, friends, Harry and Hermione in just 2 hours and 27 minutes. 

~*~

            "Oh my god Harry!, you better not be lying to me or I'll kill you!" Ginny screamed in a half excited half ready to cry tone. 

            "I swear I'm not lying!" "An owl dropped the letter off this morning." Harry said trying to calm Ginny down. "Ron's coming home."

            "I have to apparate home right now to tell my mum and dad." "They're going to be so happy." Ginny squealed, grabbing her wand.

            "NO! Gin, you can't" Harry yelled grabbing her wand before she could apparate out of Harry's living room. "He wrote that he wants it to be a surprise, for everyone, especially Hermione."

            "How do you think he's gonna take the news that she's engaged to a gorgeous, successful, kind man." Ginny asked in a serious tone.

            "Oh I didn't even think of that, he's gonna be crushed! And he sounded so excited to be able to see her." Said Harry, cursing himself.

            "Well that's a problem we should deal with when we come to it." Ginny said and Harry agreed wholeheartedly.

            "Come on Ginny we have to go."

            "Go where?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

            "To pick up Ron from the Airport." Harry said this like it was an everyday thing to be picking wizards up at the Airport.

            "Airport?" "Why doesn't he just Apparate home?" 

            "I don't know, he didn't say why, just to be there at 2:15, and it's 1:30 now so we'd better hurry up or we'll never be there in time." Harry said walking out the door like this was an everyday thing and Ginny shaking her head as she followed.

A/N: So how did you like it??? And just so everyone knows this chapter was one and a half pages longer than the first one and that I'll try to make each one a little longer than the last. So make sure you review and tell me what you think. By the way how do you think Ron should react when he finds out that Hermione has a Fiancé? And do you think she should dump him and go back to Ron or stay with Hayden? By the way if you like this then you should really check out my other two stories.


	3. Hermione's Breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own the World of Harry Potter except for Ron's elbow…I bought it for just three easy payments of $39.95 on Ebay. (I'm just kidding so J.K. Rowling if you're reading this you already know that you own all of it. So please don't sue me, I was just trying to make a joke!)

A/N: So another chapter. I can't believe how many of you want Ron and Hermione together. I don't blame you because they BELONG together. But I'm not sure exactly what I have planned for them just yet. I may decide that I didn't get enough reviews so I'll be spiteful and make them hate each other or something like that *instert evil laughter*   

You're In My Heart Forever 

Chapter Three

Harry and Ginny walked into the noisy, crowded airport at 2:00. Fifteen minutes before Ron's flight was scheduled to land. They made their way through a large crowd of people to arrive at the gate just as a tall man with signature Weasley hair and freckles walked into the noisy airport. Before he had time to look around a woman with the same hair and freckles was running straight at him. 

            "Ron!" Ginny yelled as she ran over to her brother and hugged him as tightly as she could manage.

            "Ginny it's wonderful to see you!" Ron exclaimed as he stepped back to get a good look at his little sister. "But what are you doing here? Harry wasn't supposed to tell anyone I was coming home"

            "Well he did and it serves you right, leaving for five years without telling anyone and not even having the common decency to send an owl once in a while." Ginny said this to her brother and got a few strange stares at the mention of owls"

            "Yeah Ron, " Harry said walking up to his best friend and then giving him a friendly hug. "Why didn't you send anyone an owl? "Harry said also receiving some stares also"

            "I'll explain everything when we get home" Ron said trying to subtly change the subject. "So where is Hermione?, I'm sure you told her I was coming home too." Ron said while he scanned the crowds for Hermione's face.

            "We didn't tell her you were coming home Ron," Harry said looking to Ginny for some help.

            "We assumed you'd want to tell her yourself" Ginny added.

            "Oh" was all Ron could get out.

            "Well we should be going now," Harry said "A lot of catching up to do, and I'm sure you want to see everyone"

            So Harry, Ron and Ginny collected Ron's luggage and Headed for the Burrow.

~*~

            About an hour after Harry and Ginny met Ron at the airport Harry apparated into Hermione's living room. 

            "Hermione it's Harry, are you here?" Harry called out.

            "I'm in the kitchen Harry!" Hermione answered back.

            Harry walked into the kitchen to see Hermione sitting at the table doing none other than reading. 

            "Umm Hermione I have some good and bad news for you" Harry said trying to hold off the inevitable.

            "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked him wanting to know what was wrong

            "Well I might as well tell you" Harry said hesitating. "Ron's back"

            "What!" was all that she managed to say before she blacked out and hit the floor.

            "Hermione, Hermione wake up!" Harry said to Hermione as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

            "What did you just say?" Hermione asked feeling a little woozy. 

            "I said that Ron's back" Harry answered.

            "Are you kidding?" She asked him.

            "No" Harry answered simply pulling her up to her feet. "And he can't wait to see you so let's go to the Burrow"

            "Right now! he decides to come back right now!" She yelled grabbing Harry's hand and standing back on her feet. "Who does he think he is leaving for five years and then just waltzing back into our lives", "My life" she said this as she walked over to the stove to make herself a very strong cup of tea.

            "I know how you feel Herm, everyone does" Harry said trying to comfort his friend.

            "No Harry you don't," she said, the kitchen becoming blurry amidst a sea of tears. "You weren't in love with him and had to deal with him leaving for no reason." "I waited for him to come back for four years, four long years." She said this as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "And then I finally find someone and he has to come back now" 

            Harry walked over to his friend, put his hand on her shoulder and walked her over to the couch where she sat down. 

            "Maybe I don't know how that feels Herm, but I do know that Ron's coming back doesn't mean that your life is over, it just means that you have some thinking to do" "Ron really wants to see you, he sent me over here to come get you, he just wants to talk to you." Harry said this in a very soothing tone trying to get Hermione to calm down. 

            She was quiet for a few minutes then finally spoke, "I don't want to see him." Was all she could manage to say without breaking down again.

            "Who are you kidding Hermione?" Harry asked her. " Everyday for the last five years you've been wishing for him to come home and now that he's finally back you don't want to see him." "Did you hit your head on something when you fell?" He asked her.

            "I'm just afraid that my life will be turned upside down again." She said. "And it's just started to go good right now." "I don't know if I can handle seeing him again."

            "Who are you kidding, you want to see him and you know it, now if you don't come willingly then I'll have to force you to come" he said this as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. 

            They walked over to the fireplace. Harry motioned for Hermione to go first. He wasn't taking any chances. After taking a pinch of floo powder and tossing it into the fire she said 'The Burrow' and stepped into the fire. When the fire was back to normal Harry did the same.

            Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in the Weasley living room closely followed by Harry. She noticed the warm glow coming through the top and bottom spaces of the kitchen door and heard familiar voices. 

            "Come on Hermione" Harry said to his friend.

            She took his hand, squeezing it tightly, and they walked into the kitchen.

A/N: I know, I know, another cliffhanger. I can't help it, they make stories so much more interesting and then people want to know what happens so they review *hint hint* and tell me to hurry up and write more. Anyways I hope you like it. And by the way this chapter was 1 ½ pages longer than the last one. So Ha! Anyways tell me what you think and what you want Hermione's reaction to be when she sees Ron. Oh yeah and what I said about what would happen if I don't get enough reviews was not a joke! *muah ha ha ha ha * 


	4. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, unless of course you're willing to sell him…

You're In My Heart Forever 

Chapter 4

            Hermione walked into the kitchen, Harry by her side. She spotted Ron instantly. He still had the signature hair and freckles of the Weasley family but he looked slightly older and he had what looked like a goatee beginning to grow on his face. 

            "Hermione" was all he could get out of his mouth before she walked up to him and punched him in the face. He tumbled to the ground and she stormed out of the house. 

This is what you will get if you don't review the story. You have been warned *insert evil laughter* 

Now on with the real story…for now! Muah ha ha ha ha!

You're In My Heart Forever 

Chapter 4

            Hermione pushed the kitchen door open and stepped in, warm light enveloping her. She spotted Ron and started to turn around to leave but Harry grabbed her arm and turned her around, giving her an encouraging smile and a little push.

            Ron immediately got up from his seat, between his mum and dad, and walked over to her.

            "Hermione, I've missed you so much" he said taking her hands in his. "I have so much to talk to you about, come with me"

            Before she could object Ron was pulling her into the living room and out the door. He finally stopped when they were outside alone.

            "I won't blame you if you never speak to me again but let me explain everything to you." He said this to her still holding her hands.

            "Why did you leave me Ron, why" Hermione asked him her eyes welling up with tears and her voice cracking slightly.

            "I had no choice, Herm, I'm working for the Ministry of Magic." He told her. "As an Auror."

            "What?" She asked him, completely shocked.

            "I know you probably don't believe me but I had to go on a mission and I couldn't tell anyone because it would of put all of you in danger." 

            "So you had to go away for five years without telling anyone and now you come back and expect everything to be the same as before you left. The least you could of done was send an owl every one in a while" Hermione said this, her every word dripping with hurt and anger.

            "I couldn't send any owls, it was too dangerous, I was undercover tracking a very dangerous Voldemort supporter. I couldn't risk blowing my cover, not even to send a letter to the woman I love" Ron said looking Hermione straight in the eyes pleading with her to forgive him. She looked away.

            "Ron" She said, not looking him in the eyes. "You've been gone a long time, and things have changed. I waited four long years for you to come home but I met someone. I'm engaged Ron" She took her hands from his and showed him a beautiful engagement ring on her finger.

            Ron just looked at the ring and walked back towards the house, not wanting her to see the pain in his eyes. He felt like she reached into his chest, ripped out his heart and did the Mexican hat dance on top of it. He walked into the house and back into the kitchen. 

            "Harry can I talk to you a minute" Ron asked his best friend as soon as he spotted him talking to Fred and George about their Joke Shop.

            "Sure" He said as they walked into the living room. "What's on your mind"

            "It's Hermione, she's engaged" Ron said painfully"

            "I know Ron, I wanted to tell you but everyone thought it would be best if she told you herself." Harry said trying to comfort his friend.

            "Who is he?" Ron asked simply.

            "Ron don't go and do anything stupid now!" Harry warned him "remember you and I work for the ministry, we want to keep our jobs and stay out of Azkaban."

            "Yeah I know" he said "but I just want to make sure it's not someone like Malfoy." He said. "Oh and by the way thanks for not telling anyone where I was"

            "Your welcome, it was hard but I want you to do the same for me if I'm out on a mission like that one day." (Harry's an Auror too if you didn't pick up on that) "By the way why are you being so calm about Hermione being engaged?" Harry asked.

            "Because I know she's right" He said sadly. "But don't think I'm going down without a fight" Ron said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

~*~

            Hermione, feeling like the biggest ass in the whole world, apparated home and collapsed on her bed. She felt horrible for what she had done to Ron but she didn't know what else to do. She was so distressed that she walked right past Hayden and went to her room. She didn't even say hello to him. He was hurt but figured she had a bad day and needed some space. When he went to bed he found her asleep clutching something in her arms. He covered her up and gently took the something out of her arms. It was a picture of one of her friends from school. He looked very familiar, but he didn't know why. Then it dawned on him that the man in the picture was the one that broke her heart before he had met her.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun… I'm so sorry that this is another cliffie but I can't help it, their what make the reader want to know more. Oh and I hope I get some more reviews or that scene at the beginning will be in the next chapter. You have been warned…muah ha ha ha ha.

Anyways I hope that I don't have to resort to that so please please push that purple button down there and tell me what you thought.

                                            Thanks,

                                                    *Trisana*


	5. Ron Tries Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even this computer…only five more payments of 39.95(lol)

Hello everyone, it is I Trisana back with another chapter. I'm sorry about the wait but I've had so much homework lately. Is it just me or do teachers conspirisize together to give me 4 hours of homework a night…and I'm not even in any honors classes, just cp classes. Anyways on with the story…

You're In My Heart Forever 

Chapter 5

            "Glad to see you're awake" Hayden said to Hermione as she walked into the kitchen, still in her pajamas(ducky print). "We need to talk" 

            "About what?" She asked wiping her eyes and yawning.

            "Sit down" he motioned for her to sit in a chair next to him at the table.

            "You're starting to scare me Hayden" She said wondering what was wrong. "What's this about?"

            "This is about you, me and Ron Weasley" He said flatly

            "Ron?" she asked him not quite understanding.

            "Yes Ron." He said again. "I'm beginning to get the feeling that you're still in love with him, you still have that letter from him, and last night I found you asleep with a picture of him in your arms." He said. "I can't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't feel the same way for me as I do for them so I'm calling off the engagement."

            "What?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

            "I'll get my things after work." He said and walked over to the sink and gazed out the window."

            "But Hayden, I love you" Hermione said.

            "Do you?" he asked her. "Maybe one day things will be different, but for now I can't be with you, goodbye Hermione." And with that he picked up his jacket and walked out the door.

~*~

            "Harry, I don't know what to do!" Ron said into the fireplace in the Weasley living room. "I know I was a heartless jerk to leave and that I deserve what I got but I can't help feeling that my heart's been ripped out and stomped on."

            "I don't know what to tell you Ron" said Harry's head which was floating in the fireplace. "You were gone for five years, didn't you expect her to go on with her life?" Harry asked his friend. 

            "You're supposed to be on my side!" Ron yelled. 

            "Well if you love her so much try showing her." Harry suggested.

            "Like how?" he asked.

            "Send her flowers or candy or something like that." Harry said. "Honestly Ron, he said, you're pathetic. 

            Ron was thinking the flower thing over when something dawned on him "Harry" He said. "She's engaged, I shouldn't do that that to her, even if I do love her"

            "Ron" Harry said, "She doesn't really love him like she loves you and besides, none of us really like him anyways.

            "Never thought you could be so cold hearted Harry" Ron said Jokingly.

            "When it comes to my two best friends I'll do anything to see that they're happy." He said. "So go send her some flowers you git" 

            "I'm going, I'm going" he said "By the way, do you think I should send her some chocolate frog's too?" He asked.

            "Sure why not, it couldn't hurt" Harry said.

            "I'll tell you how it goes" Ron said as Harry's head disappeared from the fireplace.

~*~

*One hour later*

            *Ding Dong* 

            "I'm coming" Hermione yelled from the kitchen. She'd been at the table all morning wallowing in her own sorrow. She wasn't even dressed and it was 1:00 o'clock! And she didn't even go into work today! (btw, she's a reporter for the Ministry of Magic, but nothing like Rita Skeeter!)

            "She reached the door hoping that it wasn't anyone who wanted to talk to her.

            "Are you Miss Hermione Granger?" The deliveryman on the other side of the door asked when she opened the door.

            "Yes, how can I help you?" She asked him.

            "I have a delivery here for you" He said.

            "Okay I'll take it" She said taking a dozen roses and a box of chocolate frog's from the man wondering who could have sent them to her. She closed the door and placed the roses and chocolate on the coffee table in the living room. "_I wonder who sent these to me?"_ She thought as she picked a card out of the roses. She gasped as soon as she saw the name. _Ron Weasley_. And there was a note, it said:

                          _Hermione,_

_                                   I can't erase the things that have happened and how_

_                                   much I've hurt you. But I wish you would at least let me try._

_                                   I love you more than words can say. Please let me make this up _

_                                  to you, just think about what we had before._

_                                                                                  Love, _

_                                                                                         Ron Weasley_

            As Hermione read this her heart ached. She knew she loved him but she just couldn't be with him, not now. Everything was just too complicated. 

A/N: I'm sorry it was so short. I just had to end there and I did make this chapter about something very very important. There are so many possibilities of where this story should go next. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen next but I want to hear what you guys think should happen next. Make sure you review this. If you don't you'll just have to live with the guilt that you didn't take a little time out of your day to tell me what you think of my story. ::sniff, sniff::


	6. Three Simple Words

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you think that I would be writing fan fiction? 

Chapter 6: Three Simple Words

            It had been three days since Hermione received the letter and roses from Ron. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she had to decide soon. 

            Hayden had come by earlier that day to get his things. He walked in got his belongings and walked out, never saying a word to her. He did however take a long look at the roses on the table. 

Now she was sitting alone in her bedroom reading Ron's note over and over again, a million thoughts racing through her head. 

            "Ugh" She yelled, throwing the note on the floor. "_Why can't he just leave me alone?" _she thought but really hoping he would walk through the bedroom door and kiss her. 

            "Why does love have to be so confusing?" She asked to no one in particular.

~*~

            "Just go see her!" Harry yelled to Ron. His head was floating in the middle of the Weasley fireplace. 

            "I can't just do that Harry, she obviously doesn't want to see me!" Was his response.

            "Did she ever say those exact words to you?"

            "Not Exactly"

            "THEN GO SEE HER!!!" Harry yelled again as his head disappeared. Echoes of his voice were still ringing in Ron's ears when Ginny ran down stairs.

            " Is Harry here?" she asked anxiously.

            " Sorry Gin but he's not, I was talking to him through the fire. But he said he'd see you later.

            "Ok" She said excitedly. Ron didn't know it yet, but Harry and Ginny had been dating for a few weeks now, and she didn't plan on telling him either.

~*~

            "Well here goes nothing" Ron said to no one in particular as he prepared himself to knock on Hermione's door. __

_            "Knock, knock"_

            He stood there waiting for a few seconds until her heard her call "Coming"

            Hermione walked to the door looking like a great big mess. She was still in her pajamas and it didn't look like she brushed her hair today. She wasn't sure why but there was a lurking feeling she was going to regret going to the door looking as she did.

            Ron could hear he footsteps bringing her closer to the door, he could feel his heart beating faster with every step she took bringing her closer to him.

            She put her hand on the cool brass doorknob and turned it. The sight on the other side of the door nearly made her scream. Instead "Ron!" was all she could get out.

            "Hi Hermione" He said.

            " What are you doing here?" She asked him not really wanting to believe he was standing right in front of her.

            "I'm here to see you" he said. He was starting to think it was a bad idea to come in the first place but he couldn't give up, not now. "Can I come in?"

            "Okay" She stepped aside and let him enter her apartment.

Suddenly she realized what she was wearing. "Will you excuse me for a moment Ron?" she asked not wanting him to see her fuzzy penguin pajamas.

            "Sure" he said trying to stifle a laugh.

            About five minutes later Hermione reemerged form her room. Her hair was brushed and she was in jeans and a brand now pheasant top. (of course she wants to look nice, even if she won't admit she loves him.)

            She noticed Ron's eyes lit up when he saw her. He couldn't believe she could look that amazing in five minutes. It takes Ginny and hour just to do her hair, he said to himself.

            "Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked.

            "Sure"

            When Hermione came back in the living room Ron was looking very serious. "Hermione I have something to tell you"

            _"Please don't let it be that he has a girlfriend" _was what she thought, but all she said was "okay"

            "I love you" He said, "I just thought you needed to hear that"

            "I love you too Ron"

A/n: I am so sorry for how long it has taken to update this but I have so many things to do and I think my muse died. Oh wait I found her, she was hiding under my bed.( drags muse out from under bed kicking and screaming) I wonder why? It's not like I force her to do my chores or anything like that! Oh wait I do! Never mind. 

Okay I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up by the 18. That's about two weeks so I'll have plenty of time to write the next chapter and make it a little longer. I look forward to reading everyone's reviews!!!!

                                 Bye,

                                          Trisana


	7. Life is Good, For Now Anyway

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling do ya think I would be writing Fan Fiction?

Chapter 7: Life is Good, For Now Anyway

            Ron and Hermione stood hugging in her living room. Hermione pulled away to look at Ron. 

            "I'm so sorry about everything," She said.

            "What do you have to be sorry about?" he asked her, "I'm the one who left you here then came back expecting everything to be the same."

            "I know, I'm just sorry I didn't wait for you," She said burying her face in his shoulders.

            "But you did, for the first few years, you thought it would be easier to move on then face the reality that I was gone."

            "I never stopped thinking about you" She told him, taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom.

            "Whoa, don't you think it's a little soon for this, not that I'm complaining!" he yelled, kind of shocked that Hermione would sleep with him that quickly after making up.

            "Such a pervert" She said, "I want to show you something" She led him into the room and pulled something out of the top drawer of her nightstand. She handed him a shoebox.

            "What's this for?" He asked giving her a puzzled look.

            "Just open it," She said.

            Ron opened the box. In it were a few pictures of the gang during their Hogwarts years, some trinkets that she collected over the seven years they were at school, and the note Ron left her.

            "I can't believe you kept all of these things," he said pulling out the note. He noticed that the creases where it was folded were very worn out.

            "You promised you'd be back," she said motioning toward the note in his hands and tearing up slightly.

            "And I kept my promise, didn't I?" he said as he folded the note back up and put it back in the box.

            "I only whish it could have been sooner" she said taking the box from him and replacing it in her nightstand drawer.

            "I only wish you knew how sorry I was for leaving" He said taking her right hand in his.

            "You know I've wished for this moment for the past five years" he said looking into her brown eyes. _"It's now or never"_ he thought as he leaned in and kissed her.

            _"Now this is what love is" _she thought as they kissed, holding each other in their arms.

            Ron took this as an advantage to slip his tongue into her mouth, shocking her slightly. They stood there kissing for a few minutes until they heard a loud pop in the living room.

            "What was that?" Hermione asked.

            "Who cares" Ron said still kissing her.

            "What if it's a robber" She said trying to stop herself from kissing him again.

            "Your safe with me" he said.

            "I still want to know what that noise was" she said removing Ron's hand from inside her shirt. He gave her puppy dog eyes as they walked to the front room of her apartment.

            "Harry what are you doing here?" She asked him surprised to find him standing in her living room.

            "I was here to put in a good word for Ron" He said "But I can see he doesn't need that" Harry said noting the lipstick on Ron's shirt collar. "Well I'm going to leave you two alone, I can see you're very busy" He said smirking.

            "Shut up Harry" Hermione said throwing a pillow from the couch at him. He apparated just in time and the pillow hit the wall with a thud.

            "Where were we?" Ron asked, grabbing Hermione and kissing her.

~*~

            Harry apparated into the Weasley living room, which was surprisingly empty at the moment. Wondering where Ginny was, he walked into the kitchen hoping to find her, but instead all he found was Fred and George sitting at the table fiddling with a new invention for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. They both looked up when he walked in and said "hi Harry" simultaneously. 

            "Hi Fred, George" he said to the twins.  "Is Ginny home" 

            "Why do you want to know Harry?" they asked curiously" "Hoping for some 'alone time' with her?" 

            "If you know what's good for you you'll shut up" Ginny said as she walked down the stairs and stood next to Harry.

            "The two of you better stop it or I'll tell mom about your new invention." Ginny said slyly.

            "You wouldn't" George said.

            "She doesn't even know what it is, do you Gin?" Fred said.

            "Do you really want to find out if I do or don't. I can go find mum right now if you want me to" She said in a don't mess with me tone.

            "Of all the underhanded things to do Ginny" George said in a dramatically betrayed way.

            They both wiped a tear from their eye and Fred said, "We've taught you well sis"

            "Well I'd love to stay and chat but Harry and I have some things we need to do" She said.

            "I'll bet you do" George said while Fred winked at Harry jokingly.

            Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and led him out of the kitchen toward couch in front of the fireplace. When they were seated and Ginny's head was rested on his shoulder Harry asked her something. "So what was their invention anyway?"

            "I haven't the slightest idea" she said, gazing into the fireplace.

            "I wonder where Ron and Hermione are?" Ginny said, thinking aloud.

            "Right now they're probably making out at Hermione's"

            "That's good," she said, "It's about time they made up."

            "Yeah soon enough it'll be like Ron never even left." Harry said, thinking about the day he found his letter from Ron.

            "That was a tough five years" Ginny said looking at Harry.

            "Yeah but he's home now" he said, "The gang's back together.

A/N: I'm so sorry for how long it took to update this chapter. I've been working on it since I posted the last one. I'm really sorry and I'll try to post the next one sooner. And I'll try to make it longer.

By the way…I wrote a little poem in the hopes that it will inspire you to review!

Well her goes…

If you review this chapter

And say good stuff about it

I'll write some more 

That won't make you snore

But only if you review my story!

(okay so I can't rhyme to save my life, what do you want from me? Now just push that little purple button and tell me what you think)

                                     thanks,

                                           *Trisana* 


	8. The End

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling do ya think I would be writing Fan Fiction? the song in this chapter is "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan…I don't own it so don't sue!

A/N: wow I can't tell you how sorry I am that I didn't update this or any of my stories in so long but I just didn't have any idea what I wanted to write about…I figured it was better to think on it for a while and get a good idea instead of writing something that was complete shit because I didn't know what else to write about. I was just sitting here looking through the music on my computer and looking over the last chapter of this story when it hit me that the lyrics to this song fit perfectly for an ending to this story…well here it is, better late then never…

Chapter 8: I'd Do Anything

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting  
_            Hermione walked into her bedroom and noticed there was a piece of paper lying on her bed. Her chest tightened at the sight of this. The last time she found a note on her bed it was from Ron, and he was gone. She sat there in silence staring at the letter for what seemed like an eternity debating whether or not to read it. Finally her curiosity won over and she slowly opened the letter, her hands shaking.

And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cuz so many thing were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

            Dear Hermione,

                        This is so hard to put into words, I know what you're thinking right now, you're thinking this letter is just like before but your wrong. I'm not leaving, I'm not gone, and I'll always be here for you, no matter what….

This could be the one last chance   
To make you understand  
  


_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

……I  want to tell you how much I love and cherish you, this is the only way I could think to do it without chickening out, and I'm just trying to keep with tradition. Okay you're not laughing now, that was a bad time for a joke. I just want you to know how much I love you and how much I need  you.

                                                            Love always,

                                                                        Ron

P.S. Turn around

            She read and re-read the last line not quite understanding what it meant, the great Hermione Granger stumped by something, who woulda thunk it right? You could almost see the gears turning in her mind. All of a sudden it all clicked. She turned around and saw Ron standing in the doorway. Their eyes met, neither one saying a word. Slowly Ron walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Hermione. Gently he put his arm around her and burying his face in her neck whispered, "I love you"

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place   
To never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I close my eyes   
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (....)  
And I'd do anything for you  
            "I love y-" was all Hermione got out before Ron placed his fingers to her lips, silencing her. The moment was too perfect to ruin with words.

_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
'Cuz I know   
I won't forget you_

          Ron reached into his pants pocket, he pulled out a small, velvet box just the right size for a ring. Looking deep into Hermione's eyes he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. Slowly he mouthed the words "will you marry me?" Tears welled up in her eyes but she managed to mouth a "yes" before the floodgates opened. Ron pulled her to him and kissed his fiancé long and passionately. At that moment they both knew they had found their soul mate. 

_Fin_

A/N: aww was that ending too mushy, I thought it fit just right but what do I know I'm not a professional writer, I'm just a teenager who writes in her spare time. Tell me what you thought of the story, I'd really like to hear your opinions and flame away if you like, It won't affect me cuz I'm soo overjoyed that I finally finished this, however long it took. 

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and sorry this took so long to post.

~Trisana

  
  
  



End file.
